F up story
by Black-mixed mouse
Summary: A world where demons, hybrids, magic, and yada exist. An old monster tamer and her grand daughter meet the new Echizen. Chapter 7 is up! I'm such a sloth1 :D
1. How I meet my first human

Okay, I was a fan of Prince of Tennis and Mar the day they both came out. I got this idea from a short story I made in my english class befor my schedule changed. I loved it so...I miss Mrs. Derise. I changed some of the story though...

Sugar: Ryoma seems more deadly than a cat soo...

Pudge: Let's make Tomoka into a pumapard! (puma and lepord) Actually, their kinda 1/2 thier parents height when older and many don't reach adult hood.

Sakuno: Evil, just evil.

C chris: Ignore it. She's and some other people will be something else. Okay?

Sakuno: Why me? T.T

Sugar: Your good miss!

* * *

><p><em>The night air was cold and crisp, allowing the stars to peirce into the night. The moon was half full and the fireflies played in the woods with others of a much different biolumanscence. In a small field out side of town, a lone dot sat on the only swing set in the area. Their were 5 seats in total in mint-condition, but only one was rusted and old.<em>

_That is where a small girl sat; she had a on a black hoddied night gown with long dark blue socks. Her hair was brown and as long as her body, the hood had pushed some of it forwards, here eyes were bright brown and pale skin with small features. She was currently swinging slightly in a slow motion that cause her hair to fly in front of her face. Next to her was a pink buldging backpack with a orange and black bat chain on the side of it. She had bumps on her unprotected thighs and soon succumbed to the cold spell of the fall night._

_She hopped of the swing onto the cold dry grass. Unaware of the sounds approching from behind, at least 15 meters away._

_A little bit away from the child, a creature pounced, but was off by a few inches of the swooping owl. The owl screeched and retreated, white feathurs hung form the attacker's mouth. The little barn mouse was still in shock and forgot all about the giant creature until it took a sniff of it. It turned back, but the creature stood back up and walked over where the mouse went, even where it ran. Then, the game ended after 5 minutes when the mouse returned to her family, the very last of her brood._

_The creature was disappointed the game ended with another living thing thinking it wanted to eat it insted of playing, but the pain in it's stomach told it to find other prey. It raised it's large head and sniffed the air. It was sweet and intoxicating. More curious than hungry, it followed the scent out of the pitched black woods that gave it cover, and ran into the open._

_It had a long slender body with long lithe legs than move gracefully in the hurry. It's fur shone in the moonlight with spots nearly hidden in the fur while some of it seemed to be longer that the rest of it's fur. The tail was almost as long as it's body and whipped around like a lizards after it was pulled off by a predator to distract it. But the most impressive thing on the creature were the eyes. It was glowing like the moon with large black shinging orbs in them and a medium snout with a wet black button nose. It's legs gracefully turned into a trot as it's large radar ears were picking up on a signal, and saw movement up ahead_

_The young girl sat on the ground, and pulled out a purple bar from her bag. After peeling away at the wrapper, she heard a slight puff of air. She turned around to see a large black splotch a few feet away from her and glowing yellow eyes. It had bright white fangs and a pink tounge that hung out it's mouth. It slowly approached the girl, sniffing the air all the while._

_The child started to back up slowly, but the creature just kept coming. It was crouching and still was a head taller than the girl, but didn't seem to mind her prescence, but did her possesions. She heard the low rumbling from the creature's being and knew what was wrong with it. She attempted to talk to it in the softest tone her small voice could._

_"Here kitty you want a cany?" She said as she ripped off the rest of the wrapper and moved a step closer while her hands were streched out to hold the treat, but the creature seemed to hesitate. "It's oky pussy. How can I hurt you?" She giggled. Somehow, the creature understood and came closer. It was just an inch away from the bar and dangerously close to her face. IT sniffed the bar, glanced into the child's eyes, and gently bit into the bar, and lifted it from her grasp. As it stood to it's full size, it's nose just barly touched the 15 swing-set's top bar. It seemed to flip it into the air, and snapped it's toothy mouth shut with a loud 'click'._

_The creature didn't seem to know at the time, but the girl started it to slowly walk under the creature and right between his legs with her backpack in tow. It could state the small thing in it's mouth, it was very sweet but had tated like the bright fruit buds it smelt. As soon as the taste was gone, the one who offered it the treat came back into it's mind. It looked to where the girl stood to find her gone, but not her scent. IT turned around to see her walking away from it with the sweet bag in her hand. It tilted it's head a bit and proceeded to follow her, crouching to stay in eye level with her in case of confrontation._

_After a full 10 mins, the creature gave out a clucking noise by accident, forgeting it had no offsprings what-so-ever. The child turned around with a loud yelp that even scared the creature itself. "Oh kitty, please go back!" She said, nuddging the creatures nose gently with her peteite hands. The creature didn't move all that much, but the girl soon had an idea. She turned around to dig into her bag, her back blocking the feline's veiw. It raised it's head over the girl to see what she was doing, but she whipped her body around in time. On the ground was several colored wrappers and in the girl's palms a stack of dark, light, and white bars, each with different pastal colors molded into each one._

_"Their flowr bars! It very nue in the U.S.!" She placed the rest into one stack in her hand, and took a white bar with pale pink rose petals that was placed at the top of the bar. The creature sniffed the sweet object and licked it clean out of her hand and into it's mouth. "Good kitty, here." This time, she placed a dark vrown and bright yellow bar near the base of a tree. The bar melted in the creature's warm mouth while the petals tickled it's buds. After the goop was swallowed, it smelt another, not too far away near a tree. It proceeded to lick it up, then spotted another one near it's hind legs._

_It looked around for the child, but she was gone from sight, but not scent._

_The girl was standing on the porch, hand on the handle, but she was deep it thought; was the kitty okay? She turned around to see a long spotted paw peeking out of the shadows of the woods with shining golden eyes. (CUuuulh) Then the eyes dissapeared as a two loud thumps came along with a shining black nose that tipped a sidways muzzle. It all seemed to have a greenish hue to it, the eyes came back into veiw halfway, and cast sad glances at the girl. Slowly, she came up towards the nose, and touchd it. It was wet and cold, more thsn the night air, but was comforting none the less._

_She talked to it in the lowest voice she could, "Sorry kitty, your too big. There's no more room in our home. If only you were a little kitty like a tom." As soon as her hands left the nose, it gaved out a sound the was between a small pur and a soft growl. "I'm sorry kitty." She turned towards the door, but soon felt something sharp, warm, and wet on her wrist. The creature had her hand in it's mouth, keeping her in place._

_"K-kitty?" Her words were drowned out by a rumbling behind the creature's chest. Just then, the porch light came on in it's most inteste. The creature itself jumped back into the woods by the sudden brightness. Just then the door swung open to reveal an elderly woman in a blue robe with a hand-held shot gun. She didn't have long to find the girl sitting on the ground wipping her gown with her hands. _

_"Sakuno? It's too dangerours out here come back to bed." She said gestureing inside the house. She didn't hesitate, she took one look out towards the woods to see anything alive, but there was none. She rushed into the house and the elder one took one hard glare out into the woods and slammed the door._

_A sillouet stood behind a tree, covered by the shadows. It had small ears and a long tail that stayed flat on the ground; a full grown male. Next to it was another sillouet of a small child. It's ears were larger and his tail swished around like a lizard's detached tail would. The large creature watched it all and saw the warning of her eyes for his son; he was no longer welcome if he wans't thought on what could've happened if the young one hadn't held the girl so tenderly to stay. _

* * *

><p>This is the first meeting of beauty and the beast.<p>

Pudge: The day that Sakuno meets a shapshifting ...

Sugar: Heart throb or her angle of pain.

C chris: Kinda old ain't it? They meet in another 3 days.


	2. Strange party

It all takes place like, 8yrs in the past.

Sugar: This is how they all met.

Pudge: Oh and for the record-

C chris: Felines like to PLAY with their food, so imagine these people.

* * *

><p>A small pale skinned girl sat in a room, jittering and nervous. Her hair was in long brown pigtails that reached her knees. She wore a white little skippy dress and long pink stripped leggings in pink shoes. Next to her was her grandmother, she had on a pink jumpsuit and her hair was a light brown pony tail.<p>

The reception area was a giant room; 50ft x 60ft x 40ft. The room had large doors and their were chairs of different sizes with tables that piled on foods of different culture, but mostly in the form of the Japanese variety. It matched the the theme, it seemed to be a type of forest landscape with a bloody painting on the wall; The next Prince's 8th year! The letters seemed to slide right down to the floor. The floors were covered in a soft type of sod on the bottom floor. The lining of the room had cat-nip potted plants and many leafy tents and the silver war was of a golden hue and the goblets were all a dark blue crystal. The table that held the refreshments were all covered 4gl bowls while some were flowing freely in a fountain.

"Grandma," The small girl asked teary-eyed, "Can I go into the other room for a moment." The old woman looked at her, then gave out a sigh. Them and several other humans and mixed volunteers had decorated the room for 2 days for a party. They all brought their childeren, but they were too small for the party.

"Sure" she smiled at the girl who apparently calmed down for the moment, "I'll be with you soon. But don't get into trouble with Tomoka. She's very cunning you know."

"Thank you!" The girl jumped up to the elder woman, and gave a quick hug and ran out the only door that had a pink heart on it. The rest of the volunteers had linded up at the golden doors and waited as they all heard the cars. Just then the door opened; "Happy Birthday Ryoma!"

Behind the pink hearted doors was a room that looked like an arcade. Their were 3 couches, 2 tables, and sevral diffrent things for kids to do. Their were currently 21 childeren in the room, only one little kitsune was sitting down just watching 1000 ways to die. She had light orange/brown hair in two ponytails with fox-like ears sticking out her head with white tips. She had pale skin and a mole below her left eye, which both looked sharp but still were round and gave her basic almond brown eyes. A fang poked out of her mouth and her white tipped tail slowly swang back and forth and messed with her frilly pink dress.

"Tomoka!" Her ears went stright up and turned towards the girl in pink and white that was just a few feet away. "Sakuno!" She pounced on the small child and they both were found laughing on the floor. "Tamo-senpai, that's enough!" The fox got off her friend, and helped her up, careful of her tiny claws. Sakuno looked at the television to see a woman snaeking into a small box.

"Tomo-senpai, what are you watching? " Tomoka's ears went up and she hurried to turn off the T.V. when a man turned on the box.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, trying to fring innocence. The human shurgged it off and they both went to play Twister with the other kids. Unkown to Sakuno, Tomoka had always seen her as her kit, her baby, insted of a temperary freind.

Almost half of the children in the room weren't humans. Some were pure-bloods _**(1),**_ Half breeds, and the rest were just humans. But the other creatures were protective of their living human friends to the point of an obsession.

"Sakuno." Tomoka said, "What do you think the b- day boy looks like?" She said teaseingly while bending to be eye-to-eye with her 2in smaller friend; but she just shrugged her sholuders. Then, music a loud cheerig sound was heard from the main room.

"Animals"

"But, your like an animal too."

The larger and more intimidating creatures were chreeing in the room as the main food was being sent out. In the middle of the room on top of a large carved out rock was a boy in a black kimono with the symbols "Prince" in red. He was shaking hands with a large male bull pure-breed, over 10 ft tall and buldging with muscles, snorted in his face; a sign of arrogance.

The bull pulled at the boy, trying to pull him out of his thron. The 'Prince' snarled at the creature, flashing his long sharp fangs out at him with a low growl. The bull stared at the boy as he grinned and tighten his bone crushing grip. The larger wailed out in true pain and tried to pull back, but the only thing he did was cause his hoofs to make a trence in the ground.

The boy tossed the creature up into the air like a rag doll and swiftly slammed him down, making a large indentaion and a unconsious fool. The boy's golden eyes closed he nocholantly brushed back some dark green hair from his eye with his clawed hand.

No one dared to say anything, but they all did laugh at the weak creature, just as the he wanted. He jumped down to the floor and landed on all his limbs, his tail slowly wagging like a whip, and rushed towards the nearest dessert cart their was.

He moved the curtains hanging off the top part of the cart and stayed hidden. He rode on for a while, snatching a few strange objects form the drunken guests, and saw a flash of pink. The cart stopped for a while, and he saw two white legs and pink shoes from under the curtain. It sounded like a girl but smelled like a fox, but there was another scent on her. It was like chocolate and flowers.

The puffy tail kept flying near his face between the cracks of the fabric, but he held back the urge to bite and busied himself with the objects in his possesions. After a few minutes, she ran towards the oppisite side of the room where a tiny human caught his eye; long brown hair and a pale face with fear and discomfort in her wide brown eyes. The fox showed her a large melon-sized bag, and they both dissappeared behind a door with a heart on it, at least 30 ft away. The cart turned away, and the boy sped towards the door, his curiosuity at it's peek, into the large crowd but not befor he placed his project around his ears.

Giant paws slammed near his face, and claws almost cut him in two as he felt the change; all the while ignoring the scent of alcohol and the falling glass that could cut his to ribbons. In only 10 seconds, his clawed hands were on the door. His ears twiched like mad and quickly pulled off the kimono and placed a cap on his head. He heard an all too familiar ticked off voice call for his father and sped in. Not a sound came from him.

"Tomo-senpai, that was dangerous." Sakuno said as she nibbled a large green candy-dipped blueberry. The two were sitting on the pool table. Tomoka swallowed a small blue strawbwerry while pulling her ears back.

"Well, what did I say Sakuno ? When adults drink alcohol, you can steal in the hall." Tomoka said, waving her finger like a scolding school teacher with a smug smile with her tail wagging a mile a second.

"But still..." Sakuno said, she had the feeling that someone saw her. "Why is it so bad for, ME to go out alone while you can?"

"A human with no adults in the area means that their free game. Many are kept as pet, while others aren't so lucky." The two turned to the voice.

The boy was at least 3 1/2 ft tall. He had dark green hair that peek out of his white and red trimmed cap, and large feline ears that poked out of the slits. His skin looked like it was sun kissed and two fangs poked out the corners of his mouth. He wore a white t-shirt and kaki shorts with tennis shoes on, his tail moved at a slow speed but was still too hard to see it's next movement. His amber eyes landed on the youngest and smallest of the two, then back to the fox's glaring brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Tomoka asked none too friendly at the boy. He just gave a small smile at the girl, and in an instant, she was defeated in the battle. 'A fox lost to a kitten?'

"My name's Ryoma. And your Tomoka and Sakuno I presume?" That shocked the both of them, "H-how d-do you know our n-names?" The boy just looked at the girl as though she turned into a blueberry.

"You two just said it?" He spoke slowly as though talking to an idiot, and Tomoka blushed in embarrasment. "Are you a volunteer's child?" Sakuno softly squeked out. He just stared at her, his eyes seemed peirced into her soul. Her legs started to shake, but stopped when she heard several loud 'BANG!'s and 'CRACK's.

A small white head poked out at the three. Her skin was see through, her long flowing hair was white and her bright red eyes bubbled over the brim with curiousity that shone with her white smile.

"Osakada Tomoka and Ryuuzaki Sakuno, three of the five vending machines tipped over and the snacks spilled out!" Then it ducked back behind the corner, but not befor holding out a colorful bar in her small petite hand. _**(2)**_ "YAY!" Yelled sakuno as she jumped off the table and towards the bait.

"And now I know your entire name." He said at the steming figure of the fox girl. A fox was reularly a higer-up than any feline, and to be insulted by one, from nowhere? They followed after and was met with a sight as they turned the corner.

ALL the vending machines were tipped over and the glass was swept beneath them. The silver coils held no treats, but the large mound of snacks wass piled up to the top in the center of the room with little heads poking out. Well, a head with elf like ears and black wings flapped around.

"Yay!" Sakuno wasted no time in rushing to the pile for her favorite snacks. Tomoka stared on at the sight while Ryoma was already standing over her friend who was on the ground gathering up candy bars.

"What's this?" Ryoma walked around the girl to see her holding a particular leafy food item. "That looks like cat nip." The young girl looked up to him and went back to the leafy thing.

"Do you eat it?" The boy sat dow next to the girl while she was preoccupied with the nip. His eyes went to her form. The dress was puffy, but he could see the curve of her back and smell her scent. Sakuno felt somthing soft on her lap and then move onto her chest with a rumbleing as soft things touched her chin.

He purred as he moved the dress out the way and rubbed his head onto the warm flesh that held a premanent. Sakuno, thinking it was a form of playing, petted the boy's silk ear. "Your silly." They sayed like that for 40 minutes until Kina walked up with a finger on her lips.

"Kina confused." The albino said as she sat next to the girl. "Sakuno and Ryoma Sama?" The young girl looked at her friend, unaware of the low growl underneath her chin. "Sama?"

"Yes, Ryoma sama, because Ryoma sama is a Sama." She giggled as her eyes caught the tail that swung back and forth in a fast form of limbo with a yellow glare right at her with slits.

"I don't get i-"

"HEY!" A man in white cloths opened the door. "Ryoma? Is Ryoma here?" The boy buried himself in the girls chest as hands pointed towards them, mostly Tomoka. The man walked up to Sakuno, who had her hands on his head and stomach as he laid down on her lap. When seeing this, the man jumped back.

"Ma- Master Etchzen sir. Y-your needed back outside!" The kids grouped around when they saw the male, roughly in his fourties, bow down at the three and trembled. Kina rubbed the back of his head as Sakuno looked down at Ryoma. He just looked at the man as the tip of his tail rose and fell onto the ground.

"Fine," ryoma sighed as he sat up. The man jerked up his head with a sigh, and the entire room seemed to be filled with laughter. Befor Ryoma stood up, he pulled the girl into a tight, yet soft hug; she pushed away from him with both arms and covered her neck with a blush on her face and intesnse fear in her eyes that went wide. Ryoma gave her a omnonous wink and turned to the man.

"You can stop acting like a beetle now."Ryoma stated with his arms crossed and waited for him to rise up. He did, but he fel down several times. The two walked out and the room was left in the sounds of goodbyes and giggles.

"Hey Kina?" Tamoka asked the albino. "Why'd you call him sama?"

"Ryoma is a sama, because he's the prince of pure breeds and it's his party for him. It's his 15th year here!"

The entire room went still in a thick quiet. Little Sakuno, with a few strands of hair on her lap, paled as her friend stared stright at the door. No one asked why she pushed him back from the hug, and no one saw the small holes where her jugular vein is. Maybe because it didn't gush the red... {3}

Outside the room, the man brought Ryoma into a secluded corner, away from the fray of party goers. "Master Etchizan, for you to turn yourself into a child, are you that rebelious of your family?" He asked as the small boy took of his cap. At the base of each ear, a strand of golden string hung with peices of gold and silver balls with crystals that went into a pattern and a crystal that seemed filled with a strange green liquid.

The boy huffed at the man, and slowly removed his clothing. "You need to return those cloths to the children's corner as well. How'd did you even-"

"I know I know, i'll bring everything to the lost and found." The feline child cut him off and removed the two bands. He closed his eyes and only listened to the sound of cracking and soft tears from inside him.

"Forgive me sir, but I can never understand you." The man pushed the ditched kimono and a bear boy, roughly 17 in appearances and a good 5ft tall, took it from his hand. The fingernails were long and sharpend to a point at an inch long, the tail was as long as the strong, yet thin, legs and snapped this way and that in a graceful motion. His arms were long and hid the strenght he had so well, that he looked like a regular adolescent boy. His ears were pulled back and his sharp gold eyes narrowed at a scream from the other side of the room.

He smiled at the man, white fangs poking out of plump lips that seemed to tease. "Your such a tool." The demon laughed, causing the servant to nearly have a heart attack at how much more deeper the voice was. "Besides, I wanted to see someone."

"In a children's room?" The boy was far off in his own world, just staring out at nothing at all and streaching his limbs with several pops, until a woman with brown hair and green eyes ran up to him. She looked far too fragile to be in the same room as the other, but was kind enough to everyone to live longer.

"M-master Etchizan, y-your father says it's time to cut the cake sir so that you two may go back h-" The boy quickly wrapped his hand around the startled woman's mouth, letting his nails graze her skin as she shook.

"Save your breath for your child Seaher. Any message that man gives you is a waste of your own time and energy." She stared up at him as he released her from his grip. She cringed as his eyes landed onto her's and the same hand rested on her head.

"Their's a mess in the kid's room, I belive an albino may have something to do with it?" The woman's eyes welled up as he smiled warmly at her. "T-thank you sir!" And she ran with a smile, something the man beisdes him didn't understand.

"Why are you so gentle all of a sudden Sir Ryoma?" The demon looked up at nothing and mearly shrugged his shoulders. "What do you think father would say, if I picked out a certain human?" Ryoma looked towards the man, and saw his face contorted into pure shock, surprise, and terror.

"Never mind." He walked off into the crowd it's self dissappering beyond the hoards of intoxicated creatures towards where his father waited. A tanned man with a medium build in a black kimono with sloppy brown hair and sharp dark eyes. He had his arms crossed and looked as cockyas Ryoma annoyed.

"Lady killer." He chuckled as they went through the walls asthrought they wern't their at all and into the dark night. The outside was calm with a cresant moon and stars hidden in the sky. The windows of the white building were covered with sheets of black.

"Lady sucker." The boy mumbled as they walked into the clearing. The only souls were in the builing. "Why do we have to leave all of a sudden again?"

"That Ryuuzaki woman of course!" THe man held his arms as he shivered. "She's still mad that we went onto her property a few days ago."

"So, your scared of a tennis coach?" The man glared at the boy who gave an indifferent look. "Coming from the kid who scared her grand brat!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes and walked into the dark woods with his father on his tail. "Let's just get this over with."

They both crouched onto all thier limbs as a loud cracking soundedd from their bodies. Their hands grew larger and full of fur. Their cloths ripped and their faces grew longer with a long row of fangs that fashed out. The back lags cracked and deformed to disconnet and remorph into something else. The sounds stopped and two large beasts stood among a spread of fabric.

The largest jumped on top of the smallest, causing it the fall to the ground with a startled roar. It jumped back up with a hiss and chased after it into the dark. A small light hit it's eyes and made it stop in it's tracks. The smallest turned back at the only window without a curtain to see a small silouette.

It seemed like a child had sat on the window sill and had their hands on the window as their long hair blended in. The creature looked at it for a few seconds, and trotted away into the trees.

* * *

><p>P.S. I'm SO sorry! I forgot to put the age. Please for give me!<p>

Sakuno is 7

Tomoka is 9

Ryoma is a demon who hit the big 1000. In human years, he's actually 11 in the human world.

_1, Pure-bloods are infamuse demons that have mastered the arts of transformation, and are of somtimes holy, strong, or royal blood. They are more aggrassive, but are more dangerous and powerful than half-bloods usally are. They can transform into what they wish and are very territorial when it comes to family, friends, even mates._

_2- The bar was the same one from the first story._

_3- For those who pay attention to details and knows the bascis of the human body, you do not need to know this. It is gory_

_For those who didn't understand, the Jugular is a major artary (Carotive) that, when severed, can cause a person to bleed out. It causes shock for the sudden drop in blood pressure and can die in a matter of time or even moments. An enevitable death._

_(4) The boy from the pile of candy._


	3. The job

~~~~Present time, Sakuno's home.~~~

Sakuno; 15

Tomoka: 17

A white bed with a pink comforter had a stream of chocolate brown hair that casscaded down. A pale hand poked out from under the covers with glass beads on it's small wrist. The sheets went up and down, steadily and smoothly. The soft sounds of sighs and breathing made the only sounds in the purple room.

The shelve held a few items and photo frmaes and on the other side of the room was a wall lined with stuff animals with their faces full of smiles, and their plush fur begging to be brushed and loved as well. Their was only one window with pink curtains that illuminated the room with a peachful dark hue while the stars were still shining befor they were outdone by the same big old star in the sky.

All through out the room, the sounds of crickets and bird reached out. A scean of quiet the likes of which few would ever experiance. Peace.

"SAKUNO!"

'THUD'

The form under the sheets jerked off and fell onto the ground with a squeal. Like a sheet ghost, they stumbled towards the other side of the room, and made an audible 'THUMP' as it hit it's head on the wall and rolled to the ground. It stayed their for a moment, and then it's face was ripped of to reveal a girl with pale skin, chocolate brown eyes, and her hair falling all over her face and into her wide open mouth.

She gave out a sigh, and stood up to allow her sheety skin to fall off to reveal her blue top and shorts. Her legs and arms were long and smooth, her hair was a mess, but still. Her busts were on the small side, but she had a nice curve. The only thing about her, was a dark mark on her neck...

She rubbed her head, and went to the window to see another person out. "Tomo-chan!" She scolded at the woman's grin as she placed the megaphone on the ground.

The woman had sharp fow ears with white tips and a furry tail that swayed back and forth. THe school cloths hugged her large bust and accsented her cute almond eyes in both sense of the words. Her long legs held white leggings and brown shoes.

"Time to get up!" She said with the megaphone again and a smart look to boot with her fang poking out.

Sakuno glared at her befor she invited her fox self into her house. 'I wish I knew where grandma is at 4 o'clock in the morning.' She thought sadly to herself as she went to her closet where her dresser was stashed.

'And on saturday!' She pulled out a purple skirt with a black blose with a pink accsented hear in the middle and grey leggings.

After a few minutes of bathing and drying, Sakuno cam out of her in-room bathroom and in her cloths and her hair in loose pigtails like Tomoka's. She walked down the stair of the white halls to see Tomoka in her pantry picking out junk food with a platter with her tail flying like crazy.

"Orning swepy wead!" Tomoka greeted with 3 mint fudge covered cookies in her mouth, never once looking back at her as she grabbed a bag of BBQ chips.

"Cheew, and swallow." The fox girl glanced at her, and skipped the first part with a smile. "You need more bright colors Saku." She mummbled while grabbing a clear container toolde in the mountain of food. Mostly full of cholestarol and calories-fat.

"Today's the day! Almost birthday girl," Tomoka giggled as she walked up to her 6inches shorter friend. She placed the container in her hands as she looked at nothing in particular.

" a new event's beyond the horizion!" She said over dramatically while holding her own hands together. Sakuno pooed to the side of her with, what you'd call, a deadpanned face with a sweat drop.

"Working at Cafe, or the first job we've ever had? That kind of event beyond the horiz-?" The fox placed her hands over her friends head and pushed it down.

"Your still naive~!" She said in a sing-song voice while waving a finger. Sakuno moved out from under her hand, watching the fox tumble.

"Let's just hurry, befor we're late!" Sakuno shouted as she looked out side to see humans and demons walking around. The two ran out the door and past the group of kids from the closeest high school; Segaku.

~~~ 17 minutes later ~~~

Koubo Cafe

A small building with brown walls, roof, see through plexi glass doors, and black wire tables with black umbrellas and chairs stood a block away from Segaku High. Inside, the walls were copper and the seats for the few booths were cusioned with a green streak.

The counter was clear and in front of the various machines that dispenses drinks and a display case of their snacks stood under neath. The back room was marked for employees only. It was at least able to hold 45 people.

The waiters and waitresses, at least seven today, wore regular clothing with aprons on. The doors opened, and Tamoka and Sakuno came through the doors with a jingle of the bells over head and were greeted by the scent of sweets and coffe.

'Wonderful...' Sakuno thought as she carried the load of snacks in her hands, while Tomoka carried a large box they bought at a bulk store filled with chocolate candy peices.

(Do they have something like a Sam's club in Tokyo? Mever mind.)

As soon as they entered, a bat boy with pink eyes and short white hair walked up in his aproned blue jeans and black skull shirt. He had tanned skin and a smile on his youthful face as he rose a veiny wing towrads the two.

"Hey Saku, Hi Tomo!" He yelled as they dropped their load on a empty table.

"Tomo-**chan!** Remember your honorifics american boy!" Tomoka teased as she ruffled his hair with while he grinned. Sakuno stiffled her laughter at the boy who was roughly her size.

"It's boss here Tomo, and I'm able to make something happen," He snapped his fingers to prove his point. "just like that!"

A few waiters who were on their brakes came up and and spirited away the treats to the back. The three just exchanged looks of the robot like actions. Then, they busted out laughing.

"Why are you two the only ones who don't act like that?" The boy laughed, though if you listened hard enough, you could hear the same thing coming from the kitchen.

"Because we've know you for so long, you don't classify as a rapist."

"Okay!" He shoved his clawed hands at Tomoka as a few workers snickered. "Now you guys have been been since God knows how long! I think you two know what's what, and you can ask some of the others."

The girls stood ridgid and held their hands to their sides. "Yes sir!" The boy just shook his head as he left out, crouched down and psread his wings, and dissappered in a blur.

"I'll NEVER, get over thaAAHHH!" Tomoka screamed as a white hand ghost to her shoulder.

The two turned round to see a tall and fair albino woman. She had on a blue tank with black shorts and sandles. Her eyes were large bright red and her skin was pale and would be see through if it wern't so white. Her hair was clear and longer than Sakuno's and her body rivaled Tomoko's curves.

"Kina, it's been too long." The burnet said as she walked up to her old friend, who only opened her hald laddened eyes a bit to look at her. Sakuno brought her into a hug, but she mearly hugged back, not a smile on her face.

"Kina?" The fox reached into her pockets and pulled out a picture of the same Kina 8 yrs ago. She was smiling and jumping away from a angry dog girl with her hair like a cape. Her face was briming with glee as she glanced at the camera. The red eyes seemed to glow brightly comparred to the now darker and duller ones of today.

She tried to get answers, but the human girl sent her a look that spelt 'Don't you dare!'

As soon as the albino was releashed from the hug, she grabbed the burnets wrist and pulled her towards the counter. "K-kina!" Tomoka was about to go after them, but her eyes were cast on a cat boy with blond hair sipping his coffee. She wasn't going anywhere but at the unoccupied seat next to him.

The two stopped behind the counter and Kina finaly let go to pull out a peice of confetti typing paper labled 'SPECIAL EVENTS!'

Tapatapatapatapatapatapa!

Sakuno looked to where the finger kept hitting to see the store was booked tomorrow for a party at 9:00P.M. From the high school down the block. "Okay, got it. And don't worry Kina, I won't screw up!" Kina roes a crystal brow at her.

The burnet laughed as she messed with her hair. "Hundrith time's the charm?" She laughed as the girl rolled her red eyes, but then they landed on her neck. Sakuno caught this and tried to ease her mind with a smile.

"Kina, I told you, I'm fine. It's no big problem." The girl stood still for a moment and then reached into her pockets to pull out a mech. pencils and a notepad. She wrote something down and gave it to Sakuno.

'If having two deep fang marks in your arteries are no big deal, then I guess that bisection's a paper cut to you!'

"... you always go overboard.." She shook her head as the girl magically obtained a apron and put it around the girl's frame; not a single twich or sound. Sakuno was watching Tamoka talking with a cat boy at the back. 'Their having fun.' She thought gumly while at the smae time comparing herself to Tamoka.

"Hey Kina?" She asked as the albino gave her the items she needed; notepad, pancil, napkikns. She was a waitress aparently. "How's it like, you know, going to a public school?"

She turned to see a business suited man walk in with a brifecase and was all spiffied up. Probably a lawyer. Kina wrote a note to Sakuno.

'He looks just like a C.I.A. agent with a briefcase gun. ;3'

_'Atleast you still have that childish charm Kina_.' Sakuno smiled at the same old note that was proof it's the same girl from befor.

'P.S. We all know about your fear of a crowded space full of people Saku-chan. It would be **much** different to you than it is for me. Physically and mentaly. Let's just start practicing in the shallow end of the sea befor we go reef diving.'

"...meanie." She was then nudged by the ghost elbow holding a mug of coffee and a strawberry donut in the other. Sakuno turned around and jumped to see the chocolate dipped spoon were right behind her. Well, the business man was having a laugh while the blond cat dashed out the doors.

After a five hours and 13 coustomes later, the boss, Trieco, came back with supplies for the party afterwards. Tomoka was flirting with a shy human-sized Water mosk naga (who dosen't speak any japanese or english) and Sakuno and Kina had to pull her away. The naga was eternally grateful.

"Hey Kina?" Sakuno asked the girl handing out a latte to a man in an attempt to get sober. She mearly nodded her head like a robot to show she was listening. Tomoka on the other hand was taking an early break behind Trieco's back. Litterally, as he was having a confrence with an important customer, she was flirting with the man's secritary while Trieco wasn't looking.

"What's going on tomorrow that has the entire place booked?" The albino pulled out the same notepad, scribbled something down fora few second, and held it into Sakuno's face.

'Some lucky heartthrob demon boy that got into Segaku High's tennis team. It's no big deal. But you'll have to wear something that covers you up and ignore the words all the time.'

"Why?" More scribbling.

'It's mating session this month, and for the rest of fall... Besides, your the type of girl anyone can easily get naked and into bed with.' Sakuno's face, maybe even her whole body, turned bright red.

'wha, me, but!' Her mind red with several thoughts, already tyring to process the black and white words befor her own eyes.

Kina reach behind her to make a plain balck coffee, that is, until a waitress and her friend pointed frantically at the floor. Kina looked down and blinked as her eyes opened a centameter. Their sprawled out Saku-chan, passed out.

'Her shift is done.'

She left to note their and picked up the girl to hand her to their only healer; a chili pepper, brown coffee mix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Trieco ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thier will be a medium-sized group of adolescences, around, 15 or so. It all depends on the number of tennis players. None have any allergies and very few are aggresive. We are ready for any price you wish to make."

Trieco just sat their with his head on his chin, his ears twtching at the changes of the man's voice and keeping watch on the store.

"I understand that Shingaku's a very popular school Mister Sautro." Trieco said to the caucasion male from across him along with his friend, who paid enough attention to them both.

"But do you really need to be carrying around a conceled weapon?" He pointed towards the suitcase with a rose brow. "Bad for bussines!" He whispered as he leaned in. The two exchanged glances as he frowned and locked his fingers together to rest his chin.

"Well, it's a bad habit. Most of our clients arn't very docile as you seem to be."

_'Bat's are solitary flight than fight mammals. But, okay.'_

"Their is one thing I ask of you though my good man."

"Are we okay with your foxxy waitress flirting with my secutary?" He deadpanned as the said man smiled over to the girl's half exposed body.

"Does she really think I don't hear her? Hold on a sec." Trieco got up from his saet with a smile and stopped right behind the bright ponytail. "BACK TO WORK!" Anyone in the store eighter held their ears or grinned.

The fox juped up with a yell, and scrambled off with her tail between her legs, flat ears, and whimpering from the booming voice. Trieco walked back with a smile on his face.

"You see, i've hired two **very** trustworthy friends, who **desperaty** needs the money." He stressted as the two watched the fox girl being handed orders for two different tables.

"The fox, she's okay. But her friend you see is special." The two shrugged their brows at him. Had he hired a retard, or some type of pschopath?

"She's a very sweet homeschooled girl." A pervert? Maybe a masturbater? "She's kinda clumbsy, and has never be in a large crowd for over a minute." A criminal? An escapepe! What the hell is she!

"She has a small case of Agra, Eroto, and Genophobias." ...Wait, what? What's all that mean?

"To put it simply, she's scared of anything sexual theme; like no-no touching, flirting, and, anything to do with possibly causing bodily fuilds to leak out. Male or female." The two looked wide eyed at him to try to see _**ANY**_ signs of joking. He was dead serious in his exuberant pink eyes.

"What? You two thought I'd hire a pervert or something?" The two's eyes went wide at the idea of him reading their minds.

"By the way, the cost of the party, including food, drinks, entertainment," He glared at the two, who held their hands up in a sign of surrender for any pervy thoughts. "and time taken out of my valuable servers and chefs has been calculated."

He reached into his pockets to pull out a long sheet of paper with a circle at the bottom, highlighting the price. The man looked at it, and placed it into his pockets. "We shall make a check for you, AFTER the party." Trieco was not listening, on accout that a few people seemed to go up to the counter.

"Just don't screw with Sakuno or your paying for harassment. No exception!" And sped walked away from the two to see Kina lifting Sakuno up and heading into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a beige at 40x30. Their tabletops were marble and the stoves were a black electric. The ovens were in the back and the freezer was just on the other side and filled with cold confections and savory dishes. The five chefs and bakers stopped what they were doing to see the silent albino girl come in with a smaller and younger looking child on her back.

Soon, their boss came in and helped the girl into a seat in the corner.

"Happen ta er?" The african baker asked as his green eyes fell upon the limp girl.

"It's okay everyone, it's just, uh..." He turned to find a note in his face.

'She passed out from heat exhaust. Told you she's a blusher.' He gave a half smile at her and turned around. "She over heated herself!"

Snickers all exhumed, causing Trieco to wave his winged hands at them. "Yeah yeah yeah, it sounded like a sex joke, I get it. Let's al just get ready for that party tomorrow. Kina,"

She rose her eyes at him. "You know what to do my friend." She nodded and looked back at the girl. He skin went back to it's pale color along with her faded pink lips. She looked down at Sakuno's body; it was small, yes, but her skin was soft and smooth, her hair silky, her lashes were semi-lush, and she had curves all on her own.

Only one thought reach Kina and Trieco, the same as a doctor would for announcing a death, with much certainty and grace at an inivitable situation.

'She's rape bait...'


	4. Party! for some

The cafe's interior was morphed into that of a coffee shop into a dark afternight bar. The floors were covered in a gloss, the counter's sweet contants were replaced by savory foods and sauses to match. The walls were covered in a dark hue of blue and the stand of wine, beer, and other sundry liquids with matter in them, were all luminated by a red heavenly glow from below. A long floor table sat in the middle of it all while the vases each carried flowers and other wares with soft pillows for seats.

"Hey guys?" The batboy asked as he looked out the kitchen door dressed in a red suit. Sakuno, wore only a long grey dress and sandle while Tomoka and Kina wore a pink and blue frilly maid coustumes and tying each other's bows. "Why does the table out there look like the one I bought a few years ago?"

Then, the kitchen was without a sou chef with a trail of yellow dust from his pockets, planted by a certain fox.

* * *

><p><em><span>5:30 P.M., a block from the caf'e.<span>_

The night air was filled with laughter and cheer, but for some lower status creatures, it was a night to lock the doors, get some frozen pizza and head for the hills. Or follow the example of a blond naga boy and be the leader of the group of seven. They were all in a merry mood, cheering and full of joy as they walked down. The one in the middle though, was quiet as his eyes pierced the night.

* * *

><p><em>Koubo Cafe 6:00<em>

"Oh the FATES!" Dono, the dog-boy, exclaimed as he flopped to the floor, scuffing up his suit. "What's taking so looong!"

"Down fido," Trieco tossed a toy to the depressed boy. "they're probably already drunk."

"But, I thought they were around my age?" Sakuno asked, wine glass caught in mid-air by Kina.

"They are, just, not hum- what the..." At that moment everyone heard the sounds of fists making contact on flesh and howls.

"Well, I guess their here!" The waitresses all got their tray filled with drinks and rushed out the door. The head cheif was getting the base foods ready. Tomoka and Kina got their mace spary and left out with their frined on their trails. That is, until a wing spread out in front of her.

"You stay here Sakuno. We'll need help in the kitchen. Now that the damned ..." He trailed off at one look of Sakuno's understanding eyes. She should know, if she were to fight, she'd lose and with more just than a concussion. As Trieco turned to leave, a waitress handed Sakuno a paw full of orders.

"...um."

"Good luck!" A peck on the head for luck and the bat was out the reach of a pevved-off human girl and a thick ladel. The cooks just stood there.

_4hrs into the night._

"I hope they're not TOO drunk out their, I don't wanna know what's their doing." The human girl looked from the glasses at the dissheveld canine.

"Well, what could they do?"

"Yo know, they could, DO."

"...do what?"

The dog gave a slight growl and stopped as the sudden realization hit him like a dog whistle. "Wait a minute, you don't know what s-"

"SHUT IT MUTT!" Trieco shouted from the other room, who it was for, no one had to guess.

"That stupid motha-n snake!" Yelled a mouse girl with a torn and ripped $3,400 dress with the heavy scent of booze. Domo and Sakuno just laughted at the spectical, and guickly silenced with a glare. The human rushed to her aid while the others held in snickers.

Through out the party, many workers got caught up in the merry group and were victims of the atmosphere they tried so hard to fight. Trieco was the only security measure out there. The ones who wanted to stray away from the devil's drink stayed in the sanctuary that, let's face it, NO ONE in that kitchen wanted to cook! They just didn't want to run that risk!

But alast, the weakest one was to be pushed out into that world.

"I don't care who, all I know is that i'm not going back out their with those animals!" And stormed off into the back room to wash up with voices shouting.

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Hells no"

"Sorry!" Domo gave an apologetic glance at the only one who was too caught off guard to know what had just happened. But, despite all that became what it was, their was a cup of grape soda to give. How could she disappoint her friends if she looked like a coward now when they needed her. So, gathering all of her courage, the petite girl grabbed the cup, put on her bravest face and walked into the epicenter of teenage chaos behind the doors of protection.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short, I just didn't want people feeling I forgot!<p> 


	5. The mouse and the stirring

I'm SOSOSOSOSO SORRY PEOPLE!

Sakuno: The story's short and, kinda bad, but it's something right?

...

Sugar & Pudge: That didn't help at all...

* * *

><p>The room was in a state of, well, it looked and smelt like that of a frat house and burning man all in one room!<p>

The waiters and waitresses were on the ground, drunk and rolling in a twisted type of daze! Everyone was in a sense of euphoria from the toxic waters called alcohol. The young girl looked all around the room to see some of her fellow employees against the walls with some other kinds of liquids she wouldn't dare identify.

In the far back was her boss keeping a leopard and a naga as far away from each other as possible while her childhood friend's arm crossed over her ripped dress and an obvious frown on her face. Kina was nowhere in sight.

_'Smart girl...' _In the center of the room, the table was surrounded by a managary of different demons, humans, and what she thinks was a...cat? A big fluffy cat lapping at a shallow dish?

_'makes as much sense as everything else here..._' Their was a few sober patrons at the scratched table, apparently they were the only sober ones not on the floor, who stuck several a bunch of pillows around the cat to make it more relaxed. The thing must have nerves of steel to only want such little comfort...

Shyly, Sakuno walked over glass, cups, and even the odd couple/passed out creatures to the table, never spilling a drop of the drink. When she was two feet away, the cat looked up at her. It had kind blue eyes on it's brown masked face with the same color on its paws, ears, and it's fluffy tail with a cream colored body.

A hand landed on the feline's head by man with brown disheveled in a some kind of uniform. So were the other two who were at the table with him. One had glasses and short black hair and another had combed light brown hair but had small circular ears.

_'And here I thought they were like me...'_ Sakuno sagged her shoulders, only a higher-up creature with no extra limbs were allowed to be around the other creatures. Whether he was a deity, or a trainer, she didn't have time to ask.

"Mreow!" Just five feet away was already uncomfortably close to the mayhem. The three men simultaneously turning around had frozen her stiff. (Not like one had his eyes open to begin with..)

"Oh, u-um..." The words barely came out as she lowered her head. When did the floor look so colorful?

"Merow!"

"What?" It was mearly curious question on the behave of the tanned haired man, but to the little waitress, more of a command...

"D-dr...um..." '_Your drink sir! Three little words Sakuno! YOUR DRINK!'_

"Hm, the chances of her being here is 100% to give us the wrong order."

"Is that right little miss? Cause to only one who drinks that stuff isn't here."

"..ye-yes sir..." 'You idiot!' "Sorry..."

"Don't be, he always disappears on us anyway. If doesn't get his drink, he'll get it as he runs laps."

She nodded her head and quickly handed it to whatever hand was in her peripheral field of vision, and ran back into the kitchen, not hearing the 'Dang Captain!' Or 'how brittle...'and she defiantly didn't hear the 'is she a Ryuzaki? O-chibi's marked?'

She did hear a "GET OUT YOU BLOOD CLOTHS!" And a loud, "Mer-roaw!"

She slid onto the floor, aware of Dono putting a arm around her.

" Again?"

"Number fifty..."

"Com' on, we all have our problems." He helped the girl up as she held back tears.

Ever since she got the job, she'd always be screwing up. The wrong orders, incorrect change, allergic clients reciveing their poison, she even let a group of people go into their car thinking they'd come back and pay! The foxxt friend of her's always had to fix her problems as well as the mute albino. The sole reason she was still employed was that Trieco had a kind heart and that the woman who was SUPPOSED to train her hasn't even attempted to come to work since Sakuno and Tomoka was employed. A month ago when they were informed of the party...

"I still don't understand why I'm even here..." The tears flowed downwards freely as Domo nuzzled into her hair. He was certainly the one to lean on for young Sakuno when her friends weren't around. With that puppy nose that made him so special from all the others (minus the inpared that would've been eaten anyway) she stuck by him the most. A he, with his loyalty and the docile nature of a husky-mutt, was more than happy to receive anykind of way to be friends with anyone he meet in life who needed it most.

"Look at it this way," He smiled as the girl sniffled."if you're really such a screw up, you wouldn't be working at the Cafe' at all, you'd be in the hospital!" And with that, a smile graced her face as the dog laughed at his own joke.

He pulled her to her feet and wiped away the tears with a peice of paper towel. "Com' on now, we still gotta fix up the orders. Besides, " He lowred his voice to a mear whisper, "it's better than the daqurie rat in the back.."

"I HEARD THA-AHH!"

The two looked towards the back doors that led into the facility bathroom. It was unlike the young mouse to trip on anything, or to cause herself to be in an accident. Right?

"I'll check it out. Probably got herself stuck with a creep.." Domo marched towards the double doors as he grumbled the last parts. Sakuno just stood there and watched as his form went through the doors. All of a sudden, a scratching noise came from behind her, causing a shrill squeal to erupt from her lips.

Then, the sounds of a yelp and a loud thud followed where she looked away from. _'Domo!'_

* * *

><p><em>This is just a way to show people I still want to update my stories, I just have little ways to do so ~.~'<em>


	6. WTFH?

Oh lordy woudy, I got some words see!

Ryoma: You've been listening to too much Eminem.

So?

Sakuno and Sugar: On with the show!

* * *

><p><em> ~~~~~3rd Person~~~~~ <em>

"Merow!"

Sakuno barely registered the fact that a fluffy cat came barreling into the kitchen after she scrambled up. The air was knocked out of her, the only two lungs she had was burning sensation coursing through her body. A stream of frigidly cold substance cut at her cheeks before realizing that they were from her eyes. However, through all the madness happening, inside, and out, she had to get to her friends. In the short distance it took to reach the other side of the kitchen, her knees gave away, and her whole body slammed upon the doors.

Barely budged. She took several deep breathes, and was finally able to steady herself again, and pushed.

It gave some leeway. She tried again, oblivious to the feline that situated herself next to the girl's legs, and pressed her own paws to the door. Almost as though it wanted to see what's on the other side as well. The girl pushed again, and was given an inch of space.

"finally..." She tried to peek out at what was blocking her path, to see nothing but a thick darkness. When she lowered herself to the floor in a vain attempt to look closer to the ground, the feline saunter around her and watched with patient eyes.

"..Domo...?" Sakuno whispered, lips pressed onto the cold doors, waiting for a response of some kind. When she was greeted with silence, a sharp spike of terror shot up her spine.

The society had laws, many iron clad laws, against the more stronger creatures that lived among humans on their own turfs, but that was it, ONLY for humans. Not hybrids, though they were the most productive of the pure-breeds, and humans, the lines were blurred on whether they were humans, demons, or even animals. And the penalties for (Killing, Eating, Kidnapping, and more...) a hybrid, was easily softened by the saying: _"Well they not REAL humans!"_

And in some ways, it was true.

The hybrids, while more docile than they're more purer ancestors, they still had their instincts, still had their diets, and still had their mindsets a biological natures, but they were more CONTROLED over their primal urges, more so than a regular human, almost to the point of complete suppression. Tomoka, while still having the sharp fox eyes, claws, and even the occasional whiskers that started to grow out a year ago, was in that range of 50/50 that made her less rare, but all the more exotic on both sides. 'Impaired Hybrids" had almost NONE of their demon biological characteristics, save for temperament and the rare few appendages, like only a few patches of fur, a tail and set of ears, and anything less made them highly prized, and the MOST human of all!

But still, there were incidents, there were still first generation hybrids, and they were still case in the "WORK IN PROGRESS" section of society. For if they were lenient on these creatures, then the pure-breeds would take that as a reason to make it so they could lessen the laws on THEM. If a pure can mate with humans, in their own homes, out of sight, and carry an off spring that immediately had the same rights as humans, then why not the Pure-breeds as well? Were they more dangerous than their lesser? Well, in a way, the halfas were different their own way, and the town had even started a petition for them to be protected as pets, whether it was for a human to hybrid relations, or a citizen hybrid. It wasn't a glorious one, but it was progress.

_'But Domo and Veronica aren't Pets OR Registered!' _

"Domo! Veronica!" Panic began to set in and she started shoving the doors. She had to see what had happened to them, never mind if she was too late or not, but so she can be the only proof that whatever demon attacked them would at LEAST be put as a "Humanoid Predator". If she couldn't see them, then they'd get off, scot free.

The thoughts of the pink haired mouse, with the most longest lashes, big blue bow that was always on the base of her tail, being swallowed alive. And the blond, furless "Impaired" dog Hybrid, with his incredible nonexistent small muzzle, black nose, and the yellow peppered tail that always swished back and forth, staring up at the ground, covered in blood, with white-creamy eyes where bright bubbly blues were.

"Oh Come o-!" She had to catch herself as the door suddenly flew open. The cat sprung into the room first, sniffing at the boxes of prepackaged, treats for many types of creatures, and the dried ingredient and equipment as it jumped shelf from shelf.

The light from the kitchen made it more than bright enough for the human to see; the room was a continuation towards the backdoor. She rushed over towards the handle, and nearly grabbed were it not for two stubby, fuzz covered arms warping around her leg. She jumped, squealing before she hit her head onto the door and fell to her knees.

"Oww~" She rubbed the sore spot, and casted her eyes towards the culprit that she hadn't noticed till now. "How did- When did you get here?" The feline simply walked onto her lap, and stretched herself up to her face to drag it's rough tongue onto her nose.

"Mow."

Sakuno absently rubbed the cat's head, before remembering why she was there in the first place. "Oh GOD" She sprung up, the feline gripping onto her grey dress with small claws, and gently plopped back onto the floor. The girl grabbed the handle without a second though, and twisted. The first thing to greet her as she tumbled outside was the cool night air, carrying wisps of faint smells across the lot. The next was the small dumpster with the upturned lid.

"Row, MROW!" The feline jumped after Sakuno as she nearly slammed her body onto the edge of the large container.

Through the darkness that blanketed the night, and the clouds that blocked her view, only thing she could make out were stains, and empty spaces.

"Maow." The furry creature jumped onto the leg, making her head snap down at it, and began a series of nearly sympathetic purrs and rubs opon what little shown of her ankles.

While doing so, Sakuno was busying herself with trying to slow the frantic rush of her pacemaker, and steady her adrenaline filled limbs and lungs. After a minute with no results, her eyes began to wander around the small lot. There wasn't much; a few trash cans, her, and a fence. Granted it was a little longer than need be, just beyond it was the hustle and bustle of a rave of humans and hybrids, many of whom had 'accidently' jumped over the same 7ft fence just to be escorted back by a very aggressive albino and bat boy.

She started to slowly spin in a circle, trying to spot anything the was out of the ordinary; a dark mass, some discoloration, a GHOST even! Nothing.

The sounds of drunken laughter sounded out from inside the building, reminding her about the party that was currently going on without he-

"TRIECO!" She raced back inside, the cat in tow, with beads of tears forming. Through her haste and pace the girl slammed every door behind her, and locked it.

"Hello?" She froze, fingers still on the automatic lock of the kitchen door. She turned staring at only the floor, before drifting around, and landed on a pair of clawed beastial feet surrounded by the ends of a dull green kimono not two feet away. The adrenaline slowly made it's way into her blood as one stepped towards her. Then her vision started to blur.

"H-hey! Miss? What's wrong?" Hands, nails that sharpened to a point with large veins and joints, went through her peripheral vision and clasped onto her trembling shoulder. That's when she looked up. A messy dark red head with bright brown eyes. Then she saw the fangs, and lost all feeling in her legs.

"H-HEY!" The boy caught the girl before her knees hit the aluminum floor. "MISS! MISS!?"

Sakuno allowed the tears to drop, and landed on the lining of skin, and- _'W-wha?'_

Without her commands, her fingers trembled towards the plane of thick and thin, and started to brush the uneven layers.

The boy in front of her began to feel unnerved, until he remembered a crucial fact. "OH Shit! Sorry!" He hastily slipped off the silicone glove, and pushed it towards her eyes to see the near pixilated colors of details that screamed cheap prop.

She watched as he tossed the other one onto the ground with it's twin and noisily pulled out the intricate and well done beastly dentures. "See?" The boy waved his scrawny arms out, a last ditched and desperate attempt to sooth frazzled nerves. "Just a costume! No demon, or nuthin! All human!"

...

They stayed like that for a while; Sakuno, nearly being straddled by the ginger while he has arms flailed as open as her chocolate brown eyes. One would take the scene as a failed confession had they walked in. He let them droop after a while, even awkwardly helped her to her feet. "uh... Your boss is Trieco, right?" Then those brown eyes blinked.

"W-who are you?" The mystery child released a held breath, and brightened himself up.

"Sorry about that. I'm Horio Satoshi!" He held out a hand, which she took more out of reflex than courtesy. "I was told to come look for you, from some kid, TreeEno?"

She continued to stare on. "T-Trieco?"

"YAH! He said that they needed your help to stop an argument, and junk, and is that a ca- What are you doing?" The slim finger stopped prodding at the connection of tuffed hair upon the boy's head, and looked at the feline that had taken it upon it's self to lap at an abandoned smoothie left on the counter.

"Wah?"

"O-kay," He removed her hand with a swat, and proceeded to usher her out, the fluffy cream-brown creature bounding after. "that kid told me you were jumpy, but I didn't think you'd be THAT jumpy!" He laughed, trying not to push on her shoulders too much, and keeping an overly modest distance away from her. The girl didn't notice, her brain was far too busy to rearrange everything within it's self; what part controlled what, how to feel, priorities, book smarts, far too much to be repaired in such a small window of time.

Seconds before it clicked, she was out the double doors and into a much dimmer world than she remembered.

On one side of the table that was centered in the building, was a large mat of bodies, all lined on their sides, spaced from one another, and barely moving. On the other side, a small group of creatures, some standing, the rest were kneeling down at something that had their undivided attention.

"Where's Trieco...?" The girl continued to scan the area, observing a pile of trash that parted for something that was dragged across.

"He's just ahead Miss, somewhere..." He walked ahead of her to look around. When he was dissatisfied, he went with the direct approach, and cupped a hand to his face. "YO! BAT GUY!?"

All of the heads, much to Sakuno's anxiety, snapped to the two, and a few turned back when the proprietor stood up grumbling from behind the rest. His suit was slightly ripped, and he bore some scratches on his face, and small ears, but apparently, he was fine. As long as the membrane on his wings were...

"For the last damn time, it's f***in' TRY-ECHO!" No such luck, in fact, the only way to infuriate any bat creature, was to tamper with the sensitive skin. From the way he had them pressed to his sides, and how the thumb was limp, he gained a few blows near the bone. That would equal a week or so or minor annoyance.

"Domo..." The bat raised a brow at her when he saw her eyes water. "I-I think, Domo a-a-nd Veroni-ca.. t-they're..." A small claw pressed part of it's self onto her face, and the joints roughly pushed her head up to look into half-open pink eyes that turned into a liquid fruisha.

"A spoiled, bony ass rat that gets dress in a storage room and a stupid f***in' mutt that doesn't know how to knock." The limb flopped down, and nearly swung up to brush away the salty water on her face. "One of the guests went outside for some air, went around back, found Domo bleeding his head out, and brought him inside."

Trieco turned around to give the girl, (Who still had a grip on the blushing red-head's hands.) and sure enough, as one slide to the left, was a sleeping Domo. His head bandaged, eyes closed, and sleeping on top of a lap covered in golden fabric. "Didn't even think he could get a concussion, spoiled chick." He shook his head at the chance of such a thing.

Sakuno on the other hand, had effectively dragged the red head with her to the hybrid's side, oblivious to the stares she received. Her biggest concern was the limp body in front of her. He wasn't pale, but he did have the tale-tell sign of a dark brown splotch on his cheek. Above him, nearly hovering, was the same mouse hybrid, with dried tears staining her face, makeup gone, and hair in a tight bun, delicate hands holding down onto a wet rag on the boy's forehead.

Without her permission, a breath of air was forced out as her lungs folded in. _'Thank the fates.'_

"Sakuno?" Trieco quipped with a look of pure confusion. "Are you going to marry the kid, or are you stuck?"

~~45 minutes late~~

"He's allergic to penicillin!"

The man tipped his head at the owner before climbing in the back of the vehicle. The sounds of sirens began to pierce the night, even after it sped away. "Well, that sucked!" Red eyes burned into the back of a bandanaed reptile.

"Go yourself into a ring." Trieco mumbled once he turned to walk back into the building, where many had already left, minus a few customers and sober workers. He turned his eyes from their busy forms as they cleaned to straightened furniture, towards a small bundle sitting near a fox in a corner. _'Where the hell's Kina?'_

"You honestly thought that?" Tamoka asked, rubbing the younger girl's back in comfort. She responded with a deep sigh and a hung head. The fox wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "Oh, poor thing..." The fox rubbed at her back, wary of how her claws had quickly grown back within a period of a few days. If anyone had spared a glance at the two, they would have seen the way the fluffy white-tipped tail had bristled and her ears folded back. _'Damned rats!' _

"How about we go to my house?" Tamoka pulled back, having a mental battle to not brush away the small dots of water in the corners of brown eyes and causing more to flow. Right now, the fox wanted nothing more than to take the fragile human away, hole her up, and make sure not even the **sun** would shine her pale skin. _'Okay, that's a little too extreme, I'll admit...'_

Every human who had a hybrid friend knew how protective they can be truly be towards their human friends, sometimes to the point of going through what is now called 'Human Withdrawal' when the human is gone of long periods of time. Fox, draconian, a few types felines, and other species that would naturally covet items, no matter what, will do the same to human beings. And, sometimes, would treat them as such as well.

Sakuno nodded her head and meekly wiped away any tale-tell signs of tears. They both helped out with the dishes, and were dismissed by Triech, who waved them away, muttering all the while about a 'Red-eyed Specter'.

Tamoka took it upon herself to patrol around the block for any creature that the might bump into while Sakuno gathered their things. _'I'm SO not getting anymore 'Seat Time' from some nosey bastard!' _She tought to herself as she sped down the stretch of street, sprinting so quickly and quietly that it caused a woman's hat to come flying off into the night. After more that two minutes, she skidded t a halt in front of her friend, who already knew to brace herself for the gust of wind that would follow, and held her ears at the sound of metal tipped heels made specifically for the purpose of scrapping against concrete.

"You don't have to always do that..."

"I know that," The red-head brushed her maid's outfit and smirked at her face. "I just like to run."

"Because it's the only exercise you get?" Sakuno trailed behind her, gently holding onto her tail to stop it from flicking at her face.

A tongue was stuck out at her and they continued on their walk, chattering about whatever came into their heads, unaware of the noises that came from their work, and stopped just as suddenly.

~~10 minutes later~~

"Tamoka! We're just friends, and you know it!" Sakuno squeaked as the rounded the corner to Tamoka's small mansion-sized home surrouned by smaller houses. Which, surprisingly, seemed to have been connected to Sakuno's small two-story cottage, seeing how they few separated by a meter and surrounded by the same gotice fence.(A.N. I was thinking of those spear like ones...)

"Sure you are~" A long tail wrapped around her waist, trapping Sakuno, and letting Tamoka lean in more to view the human's red face. "You seemed really worried back there. That looked like chemistry to me." The fox couldn't hold back her toothy grin when Sakuno turned a deeper shade of red.

"You-I-gu- YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

"No, i'm a fox, there's a difference, y'know!"

"Those two aren't even the same!"

"Doesn't need to be."

"YES it DOES!"

"NU-UH!"

"YA-HUH"

"NUuu-UH"

"YA-huh?" Sakuno turned her eyes away from her and stared straight ahead, making her head tilt in confusion.

"Was that a question?" She wasn't answered, but the human pointed a finger at the row of unruly bushes right next to the fence across the street. It took Tamoka a while, but her eyes fell onto the darkened asphalt that surrounded it, and remembered that there weren't any bushes on the entire sidewalk ever, or in the street, otherwise it would've been gone a while ago. "What is that?"

Sakuno held her gasp within her throat when a fluffy ear brushed at her temple, and stumbled behind her friend towards the mass. Whatever it was, I was large; almost as bigger that the 5,3 fox hybrid in her 5 in heels. And dark, incredibly dark, so much so that if the moonlight didn't give it a bright sheen on the top of it, the girls would have walked right past it.

Tamoka walked around it, it was almost as long as two limousines and spilled over the edge of the sidewalk, and nearly slipped on the darkened ground. Sakuno, feeling abandoned, strolled closer towards the mass, noticing a long slender object that jutted from behind it. Tamoka, meanwhile was getting the diameter of the anomaly, noting how large the front of it was, and by how the moon shined upon it, that it was sectioned in a way. She took a whiff of it, completely forgetting about her keen sense of smell, and caught the distinctive note of something akin to a coin.

_'Why does that smell familiar?'_ She took another whiff, and every follicle stood on end, hair puffed just as much as her tail, and pnic took over her features. She stepped away, and whipped her head around. She was only meters away from the gate to her house, but so was the thing.

_'SAKUNO!'_ She almost ran, before slipping onto her hands, and aped to slowly crawling away, uncaring of how her pink outfit turned a darker hue. By the time she was halfway past the mass, she froze as the ground vibrated. She stood up with dark hands that took strigs of the substance with her, and walked briskly, making a slight plopping sound as she went. And nearly screeched at what she saw.

"Tamo..." Sakuno paused in her fondling of the object that she barely to wrapped her arm around so better tread her fingers through. Her own brown eyes widened at her; the cute pink outfit, now a silver black with red highlights, and the globs that treaded down her arms, claws towards her mouth formed into a silent scream, her disheveled fur parts, and the slightly puffy hair, and especially her shrunken eyes. "w-what hap-" The next words were a strangled gasp as she looked past the fox, and released her grip on the object.

Suddenly frozen In the spot, Tamoka had no control of her body, but her eyes forced her to turn.

And stared at a darkened head, and straight into the black line inside a large angry, yellow pit of hellfire.

* * *

><p>Finally, a chapter! I get on these rolls that just come, but when I get a drink of something, their gone!...<p>

Sakuno: *whimpers*

Tamoka: M-my DRESS! *Bawls*

Well 'm sorry, my mind just makes sceans that I CAN'T CHANGE! *Gives Sakuno a cookie bouquet.* I'm sorry. Atleast I updated, right?

Pudge: And after so long, ya lev'em on a DARK cliff,

I can't help it..

Sugar: that's what happens whe you listen to certain music~

Ryuma: *Glare* You're still listening to Eminem, aren't you?

No...*Runs off*

Ryoma: Oh, SMART ONE, like I don't think you're coming back?!

LEAVEMEALONE!


	7. Creatre's of the Night?

I've been holding this in for a good while, and seeing after the countdown for Pokémon X&Y swept me up with it too. So, my mind was strickly on 'WILL I GET THE GAME AT ALL!?'. Sooo... yeah.

Pudge: You're the biggest nerd, in America. NOT TECHNO NERD! AWKAWARD NERD!

Sugar: Ouch.

Pudge: People, she hurts her own sanity!

Way to be a good friend...Oh, for the ones who really liked this story, I'm putting in a sortie Short story somewhere in the middle, to make up for the lateness!

Sakuno: YAY!

Ryoma: Wait, what?

* * *

><p>"Oh god..." The fox murmured to herself, unabe to break her eyes away from the real-life demon staring her in the eyes. Not that she had a better look, she saw the strong, sharp jaws, rippiling muscles from the neck alone, and even the unnaturally sharp tooth stuck out from it's jowls.<p>

Sakuno' brain was racing in the mean time; it's true that most demons, even hybrids, are constantly in disguise, every day that their in a community with humans, as a way to better communicate.

Who would want to walk up to some otherworldly terror, not knowing wether or not if they'd be the last creature they'd see on the spot? And even then, like situations such as now, harmless demons have caused great chaos just by their seer size in the past. The only time one was to 'Demolve', was in times of crisis and as long as their are expert trainers in the area.

And the blood was a level 1 (Surprise Attack) on the 10 (Natural disaster/ War) scale of danger.

She snapped out of her musings, when the eye was directed at her. Then the entire body tensed.

**"RUN!"** The human didn't need to be told twice, she was on her feet before her hand was raked with small claws and was nearly sent flying behind the fox.

A massive wall of blurred darkness lunged at the fox, and swatted her at the brick wall, an audible snapping echoing throughout the night. . Then a series of snarles.

"BASTARD!" The creature hissed as the much smaller creature made three long gashes at it's forepaw, drawing out more dark ooze. Tamoka slide down the street, putting enough distance between her and the beast. Her hair flew wildly around her shoulders, legs and caws became more bestial, along with sharper fangs and eyes.

Then they turned behind her. _"Why are you still here!?" _The human fumbled with herself, before pointing ahead of her. Se followed the trembling finger's direction. The beast was stumbling up onto it's paws, jaw dropping with globs of steaming saliva. The fox flew at the beast's face, who didn't have time to dodge as three claws dug deep into it's cheek to the base of it's ear. The beast hissed and at Tamoka as she landed with ease. It raised it's hind leg and gave a swift buck at her back.

But struck air.

A deep yelp sounded out from it's mouth when she skidded to a halt in front of Sakuno, smirking at her claws, covered in bright, fresh blood. "**_Bad_** _**kitty~**_"

The human stood in shock, she knew that half breeds could be as viscous in a fight as other demons, sometimes even more so when their protecting something. As a child, she would watch her grandmother as she taught other demons and humans how to fight before. The humans never held back, knowing they were up against a much stronger opponent, the demons were more, hesitant, but did battle.

But half-breeds, she took notice the first time she saw them how they would fight; giving their all at first, but when all seemed over, a boy rushed to a fallen halva's side. Then the hybrid, just became, different. More, determined, ferocious, and somehow, evil as though it was possessed. It kept attacking, never stopping, even when it's body gave out, it kept snarling at who ever came close.

It was later on, after her grandmother took her from the training grounds did she explain what happened.

_"Well, at the beginning, it was biologically impossible for humans to conceive with demons, let alone mate. It wasn't that we couldn't mate, but, to have an offspring, was one of those thing you had to be careful about. It all had to do with compatibility. And when that was out of the way, their were more complications, and a fact that few care to understand; human DNA and demon DNA, weren't easily blended within the offspring.  
><em>_You see, humans, are warring creatures by nature. We must have the power to live, and for some, over others. If you mix that with the natural instincts of the demonic, then it can turn into a potent brew. Remember this Sakuno, most hybrids don't curse their heritage, they curse the danger that lies within them."_

A dust cloud formed from in front of her as the fox hybrid charged again. For the last time.

An ear-splitting screech pierced their ears and scrambled all the electricity in their nerves. They barely made 6 ft., even at Tomoka's 40mph speed. Their legs gave out and tumbled onto the dry part of the street, causing lacerations to form at the knees, and burns on the parts that were clothed.

Sakuno's vision faded in and out, and feared she was beginning to slip into unconsciousness, all noises a foreboding silence. She fell into a fetal position as her senses returned, first was sight. She saw her friend, facing away, splayed across her legs like a doll, her costume now holding no modesty towards the base of her tail.

And in her peripheral vision, a large mass disturbed the dark road with a white ring. She scrambled up, mouthing incoherent words, to rouse her stubborn friend, who didn't want to wake up! She didn't need to see her closed eyes when she saw the blood around the base of her ears.

Now hearing came. The burnet's ears were flooded with what was akin to the sounds of a sick monster car. And, a faint, bird? The beast was crouched down, traces of ANY intelligence gone from those soul-less eyes. The girl slung her friends arm around her shoulders, buckling at her weight. It watched her, tail flickering back and forth behind it, making a splash of dark red paint the road, as though it was a child, and found a new toy.

A paw shot out towards them, and scraped her nose. She would have fallen, if it wasn't for the dead weight acting as a counter-balance, and continued stepping away from the monster, now a frantic limp backwards. But for every few steps, the thing crawled ever the more closer.

_'I-is is it SMILING?'_. She had to duck as the left shot out at her, slicing a bit of the unconscious fox's ears. She repeated dodging each swipe of claws and fur, unable to focus on those eyes at the right time, all by lady luck. Without looking, she could tell, they were close to the gate. And if she got past them, all she had to do was press a button behind the entrance and electrify anything with a heat signature, besides the two that were registered in the systems.

_'Almost there'_ The moment her fingers grazed to cool, rugged stoney wall, was the moment she found herself flying backwards, woody thorns cutting her flesh, snagging her hair, and her friend landing somewhere beyond her.

The thick brush clawed at her being even more as she struggled to right herself up from he paralysis from the blow. it took a few seconds, but her shoulders were freed. Behind her, beyond the bush's branches was Tomoka's still form, surrounded by a pile of old cushions o be thrown out in the morning.

Her body froze in that position when hot air bellowed past her ear.

She didn't risk turning, she didn't want to, but she almost did. And within her peripheral vision, was the beginning of an open muzzle, and a sharp, white fang.

Then it happened before she could comprehend it.

A thunderous collision of dense flesh that shook the core followed by a gale of wind. The ground quaking farther away from the petrified was what brought her back again. Ear shattering guttural roars and the cracking of concert filled the night.

Her eyes were still glued to that empty spot, but not her hands. The blood that caked upon them now bore a fresher coat as they flew through the throns, grabbing handfuls and pulling her legs and lower back through the bush in a mad dash. She was freed within moments, and started to sprint down the street, the safe haven of their home no more now.

And abruptly stopped and turned, fell, and made a crawl towards the sound of a long moan of pain.

Still, as she made the desperate crawl towards the slowly waking fox, her eyes never went towards the blurs of black fur, knowing fully well she will catch another bout of paralyze again.

Her fingers came into contact with sharp claws and she grabbed whatever limb of the fox was there. At first it seemed that she would have to carry her again, until Tamoka found her bearings upon wobbly knees.

"com'on Tamo, com'on!" The human hooped her arms under the fox's, which brought her body more strength than clarity, and walked in semi-tandem with Sakuno into a slow yet frenzied walk.

"Com'on, we're almost there!" The sounds of the creatures from behind grew fainter, but was as present as ever once they turned the corner. The fox's movements became smoother as sped towards the much more lightened street, where there were plenty of areas to hide from the beasts and scream their heart's content for help before it attracts any other monsters.

The human dared to look back for the first time, the brawl seemingly never getting any quieter, before realizing her friend had stopped in her tracks. "Tamo?! Com'o-!" The human fell upon a pillar of familiar dark fluff, silky and somewhat cool. Her head snapped past the smaller chest and into two yellow moons.

The human stood petrified, both fists tightened over it's forearm. The beast stared back towards the girl, and lowered it's head towards her, jaws parting open to reveal white fangs a few inches from her face.

And chirped.

Like a bird, or a chick, or, a giant cat?

She was shocked out of her mini-panic when the cold wet nose pressed onto the space between her eyes and the bridge of her nose, and fell upon her rump.

The creature gave out a rumbling noise and tilted it's head at the human. Then looked towards what she was sure was the fox and repeated the action with her.

Well, now that she looked closer at the thing, it was, smaller than the previous one. Then again, this one wasn't attacking them.

It looked a little more, fluffy, around the scruff and it's large paws, and a little less so on the rest of it's body. The muscles weren't as distinctive on this one, and the face and muzzle was rounder, it's ears, while still as sharp looking, were a little bigger and even sported small tuffs at the tip. And then it's eyes. Even as they looked over her at the sounds of the brawl and began to chirp once again, the eyes were bigger and brighter, almost like a-

"AH!" A blur of tan and chocolate brushed past the fox's legs and sat upon the human's feet.

Merow!

Those yellow eyes brightened the moment they spotted the small creature and gave one more chirp.

The two watched as the beast lowered itself like a dog towards her again, sniffing the air a few times before the familiar feline started letting out a series of mews. The creature's ears shot up in such a fashion that if she wasn't so scared, would've been adorable. It's eyes shot towards the human and locked eyes with each other for the longest moments.

From behind her, the sound of a body hitting pavement broke the creature's gaze, and she found Tamoka on the ground once again. _'This is ironic...'_

She turned back around to jump back at how the beast was literally breathing down her neck. It made a strange, strangled noise within it's throat, and snapped away from the girl as though she struck it. _'Did I?'_ It lowered t's head towards her again, mouth ajar, and blinked owlishly upon her form; the strange smell of sugar and heat wafting off of it's tongue. After a minute, it rose back up, and snapped it's head towards the growing sounds of snarls.

She gasped when the creature's thick paw stretched towards her, her body prepared to run. But did a double take when it passed by her. She watched with a held breath when the beast's head pass over her, almost mesmerized, before she watched the upside down scene of it putting it's fangs under Tamoka's body.

"H-HEY!" Before she could scramble up, the beast had the limp body in it's jaws and over her head, similar to how a fairy tale princess would by a dragon taunting a knight. But the characters were much different, 'Or, the roles were switched.'

The creature swung it's head around and Sakuno could faintly see her friend's bright tails as they were placed behind the thing's slender neck.

"What the, HEY!" A mixture between a grunt and a huff, came from the creature's muzzle as the petite human pounded on it's foreleg then shrank back.

"..S-sorry?" The thumping noise of it's tail whipping the concrete told her to cease any and all movement.

"MeoRw!" The forgotten brown feline brushed it's bushy tail on Sakuno's legs before it jumped towards the larger being. Before the girl could stop it, the tiny creature bit the beast's paw, and elicited a sharp hiss. However, instead of slamming it's paw down on the cat and making a large pool of mince meat, the giant feline crouched down, mindful of the dead weight, and the cat jumped onto it's nose, trotted past it's eyes, and sat upon it's head, it's puffy chest puffed all the while.

Sakuno could only look on in amazement at the spectal before she noticed that the beast was closer than before. The wet nose pressed on her skin, so icy cold, followed by a low rumble.

"Uh, what?" It repeated the action, albeit a little more roughly. Her mind was whirling like a tornado for knowledge to figure out what it wanted, and came up with the idea of her hand between it's eyes.

"um. Happy?" The creature stared back at her, almost as though she had grown a head and flew off. The ears flopped down as did it's eyelids halfway, and within seconds, she was looking at an upside down world, then fell onto a hard creased seat of black. Everything spun around and moved past her, slow enough to see what was what, but quick enough to become a blur on her bumpy ride through the night.

.

.

_._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SHORTIE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Brown, innocent eyes blinked in confused, and angry darker ones as they tore from her, to the pest in her hands, and back to her._

_..._

_There was nothing but silence as the two young girls stood in the center of Tomoka's living room. (Sakuno: 11 Tomoka: 13) It was so thick, it almost suffocated the human. It was especially more uncomfortable when she learned that her friend slept straight in a two piece lingerie, on a couch, surrounded by snacks, with her hair down, at 2 P.M! IF that wasn't enough, the fox had already started on her trademark curvature, and even, as they dubbed it, 'chest bumps'._

_In a way, she felt more embarrassed than her just by wearing a skort._

_"...well?" Sakuno tried again, hand absentmindedly touching anything in the area, and landed on a fuzzy head. And flinched when the fox's eyes snapped to her again, but with a more subtle twitch. "W-what do you think?"_

_Tomoka held in a snarl as the thing had the balls to lick at the pale hand that used to rest on it's ears, completely ignoring the hybrid. 'In MY F****NG **HOUSE**_

_"...ra..."_

_Sakuno tilted he head, and fished out a carrot, "Are you allergic to rabbits?" The interloper rubbed it blackish fuzzy head on the hand before munching away at the offered food. It's bright greenish, yellow eyes closed, rustling the silver ribbon tied around it's neck._

_'YELLOW?! SAKUNO YOU F****NG **IDIOT **WHY IN THE **HELL** IS THAT THING ALIVE IN **MY HOUSE!?**'_

_"Uh..." The rabbit opened it's eyes, which stood out more than the ribbon, and stared up at the young girl holding it. "D-does Kina know?" At that, a rapid thumping sounded out from the spiral stairs before an albino jumped down the last fligh and onto a pile of pillows from the sleep over. At least she wore a nightgown, hair spilling out from a pastel colored do-rag._

_The fox turned from her towards the rabbit, and then her pink eyes fell upon, **it.**_

_Silently, Kina walked over, never once breaking eyes contact, until she stood right in front of Sakuno. "Oh, Kina, um..." Sakuno scuffed her feet in embarrassment, and looked down towards the rabbit, who was sniffing it's cute nose at a lock of silvery hair. "This is Midnight, He's for you, cause I, um..."_

_"I'm sorry I didn't make it, to the...funeral..." Though she couldn't see it, those pink eyes widened up, before staring back at the creature that nipped at her arm. "..I, we, ALL, loved her dearly, and...grandma, she was sick, and I..." A tear dropped to the ground._

_"i'm sorry." Sakuno gasped as pale hands slipped past her arms and lifted the creature from under it's arms. It was brough to her budding chest, and held it close._

_"K-kin" the words died in her throat as a pair of cold lips pressed onto her forehead. **"HEY!"**_

_The humans ducked at the cupcake that flew at them. To the side, was a very peeved fox. **"SHE'S MINE!!"**_

_Kina pulled at the corner of her eye, and stuck out her tongue before sprinting away, Tomoka in hot pursuit. **"GET BACK HERE!"**_

_"uh, s-should I just wait here then?"_

_`~Outside~`_

_Before Kina rounded through the fence, she gave the rabbit a death hug again, relishing in how it went from snuggling her budding chest, and went to screaming bloody murders. She stopped in mid run, turned, gave the pervert another bone crushing squeeze, and let it fall from her arms. Before she punted it over the fence, a good 20ft away, and into the trash compactor as it began to do it's name sake. She gave a small chuckle before sprinting off when the fox spotted her._

_As the macine finished, a black ooze came seeping out and slowly morphed into a dark mass. A feline moved out from out the bushes and sautéed towards it, it's dark green coat shining as much as it's happy ember eyes did. It sat down next to the younger boy, holding onto his stomach, and moaning._

_"Mewor?" Had fun as me Oni-chan?_

_"DOn't start! OWww."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~IT'S DONE!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

* * *

><p>(I hope you all know who's who! Thanks for reading, I don't know why, but I've been having a lot of writer's block spasms...)<p>

Pudge: why does Zangooses hate being pet on their red ears, but they love it when it's the white ones?

Ryoma:...

Sakuno: Hey, how'd you get your eevee to evolve into Sylveon?

Ryoma: ...

I don't know! I was playing with it in Pokémon-Ami to make it friendlier! I wanted an Umbreon, not a Sylveon!

Tomoka: WHY CAN'T THIS STUPID BOUTIQE LET ME IN!

Ryoma: ...

Sakuno: Pumpkaboo! He's a Halloween mascot! Cute!

Ryoma: ...

Sugar: You have to advance by going all over Luminous, I think, town.

Tomoka: What a GY-

Ryoma: _***RRRAAAAOOOOOOO!* **_

*Silence and frizzled fur*

Ryoma: *Purr* _Thank's for reading. And have a demonic day!_


End file.
